More Than Friends
by Mitch3
Summary: **** Chapter 4 up***** Harry and Ron are in there 5 year at Hogwarts and Ron has just told the world that he is gay. Well, Harry is gay too, but he is keeping it a secret, but his love for Ron can't hold him back. Contains HP/RW Slash
1. The Truth

Well this is my first ever story and my first ever R/H Slash. Well I hope you all enjoy it   
  
Rated- R for a sex scene and some language  
  
I do not owe Harry Potter in anyway and if I did I would have much more money and probably be writing book 6 instead of this.   
  
~ More Than Friends ~  
  
Chapter 1 The Truth  
  
"Ohhhh! Ron! Hmm! Don't stop! I want you! Give it to me!"   
  
Harry moaned as he pumped his stiff hand over his hard cock.   
  
"O YES ALL MOST THERE!"   
  
The erect cock leaked with pre-cum and Harry knew that it was only a mater of seconds before he came. Then it happened. O the amazing feeling it gave him. He felt weightless and dreamy, like he was floating on a cloud with his partner snuggling in his arms. The bliss of the moment was to last him a lifetime. Harry smirked, rolled over, and eased his heavy breathing with the pillow of his four-poster bed. If he was to loud he would wake his friends, Dean, Shamus, Neville, and well Ron, but Ron was more then a friend, he was a lover. Well, not exactly a lover, not yet, but Harry hoped that soon he would have Ron's warm body close to his own. Harry knew that Ron had been openly gay for the last five months and also knew that he was single. But Harry could not bring himself to tell Ron about his fillings for him. What if Ron laughs and shuts Harry out of his life forever? What if Ron thinks Harry was not good enough for him? Harry did not want to think about it. He rolled over in his bed and drifted off to sleep. Little did he know that Ron Weasley, his fantasizing playmate, was sitting up-right in his bed and listening intently to every sound Harry made with a grin on his freckly face.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a start. The morning sun was already gleaming throw the tall window at the corner of the circular room, and the smell of breakfast wafted its way into Harry's nose. He claimed out of bed, wondering what had woken him and then he saw what it was. Ron was standing at the foot of his bed watching Harry's every move. Harry looked into those eyes of the one he loved and said,   
  
"Morning!"   
  
Ron said nothing.  
  
"What's for breakfast? I'm starving."  
  
Harry said trying to decipher what was wrong with Ron.  
  
"I herd you last night."  
  
Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry's face grew the color of red-hot embers. Ron had heard him. Ron knew that he loved him. What was his friend going to do to him? Was he going to say that he hated Harry?  
  
"What do you mean you heard me last night? I was sleeping."  
  
Harry lied and he knew Ron could tell.  
  
"I love you too. I always have. Ever since the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Ron's voice drifted throw Harry's ears and it felt as if a six-teen ton weight was lifted off his head. Ron just said he loved me. Was it true? Did his love really love him? Harry could now feel the heat of his rose-colored ears.   
  
"Y...Y...You what?   
  
Harry asked with all hope that this was not a dream.  
  
"I love you Harry"  
  
Ron said sweetly.  
  
"Really"  
  
Harry dare asked.  
  
"Yes. I do, and I think we should be lovers."  
  
The answer was more then Harry wanted to hear. It filled his blood with warmth and excitement. He walked over to Ron and put his hands on Ron's shoulders and said,  
  
"Do you mean it? Do you really want to be lovers?"  
  
"Yes Harry. I do."  
  
Ron smiled and leaned in so that Harry's face was inches away for his own.  
  
This was the moment Harry had been waiting for. They kissed. It was so fantastic. As soon as the lips connected they were one. Ron released Harry and said,  
  
"We're going to be late for Potions. Meet me here for lunch ok?"  
  
"Ok!"   
  
Harry said, his emotions going berserk,   
  
"I will meet you here for lunch and we will be all alone."  
  
"Yes. That's what I want. Well bye. See you at lunch then my love."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And Ron left the dormitory and Harry was left alone to change out of his pajamas and into his school robes, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
  
  
Potion went by pretty quick. Harry, who always hated Potions, could not take his eyes off Ron for most of the class. Snape was not as mean today as most days. He did not tell Harry off, but he did take ten points from Gryffindor because Neville accidentally spilt acid all over the floor, which Snape had to repair with a repairing charm. Harry did not care. All that mattered today was his meeting with Ron. What would happen? Would they do it?   
  
As soon as the bell for mid-day meal rang, Harry ran up to his dormitory, put down his books, and waited, and waited, and waited. What if Ron was only joking? What if this was a mean trick? Harry did not want to think about that. He did not want to believe it. Ron would never do something like that, he was to-, but before he could finish his thoughts of fear the dormitory door opened with a crack. Ron was standing there with his books in his hand and a smile on his face. Harry looked into those beautiful eyes and stood up as Ron shut the door. This was it. Harry was going to do something with his partner and it was going to be wonderful, but what was the sexual act of passion that Harry was going to perform to Ron? And was Harry going to be good? 


	2. The Midday Connection

Chapter 2 The Mid-Day Connection  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Harry said grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Hi. Sorry I'm late!"  
  
Ron said positively overwhelmed by all of this. Harry walked over to Ron and they kissed. The sensation was superb. Then Harry said,   
  
"It's ok. You're here now and that's what matters."   
  
"Right."   
  
Ron replied, happy that his love was not made. Harry then took a daring step and asked.  
  
"What do I do next Ron?"  
  
Ron replied,   
  
"You take off your robes and I will take off mine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry said exited and nervous at the same time. Ron removed his robe and took off his shirt. Harry did the same. The skin of Ron's chest was so beautiful and exiting that Harry noticed a small lump in his jeans where his semi hard-on was pushing to grow. They hugged and Harry felt Ron's cock, where it had formed a large bump, graze his leg. Harry realized he was now fully hard and ready to start. They release each other and Ron said,  
  
"Now we take off our jeans. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry answered, his nerves jumping all over his body. Ron unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper apart reviling a large swell pushing against his underpants. Ron smirked and Harry liked what he saw. Ron slid the jeans down his legs and kicked then off into the corner. Harry unbuttoned his jeans as well and slid then off to revile a large bulge throbbing to escape the prison of his underwear too. The couple hugged and kissed for a few seconds, then proceeded over to Ron's bed were they laid down, Harry on top and Ron happily on the bottom. Harry then asked,   
  
"Ok Ron, what next?"  
  
Ron replied sexily,   
  
"You slid my underpants down and give me a blowjob, I think?"  
  
"O. Ok. I just suck on you dick, right?"  
  
Harry asked simply overwhelmed and nervous having never done this before.  
  
"Yes. I think. Yes"  
  
Ron replied nervously. Harry slid the underpants off and looked at Ron's stiff dick. Harry smiled and began to suck. Ron breathed heavily and whispered at the same time.   
  
"Harry. Ohhh! Keep going! It feels so good!"  
  
The motion Harry made as he gave Ron a blowjob was hypnotic and soothing. Ron could not think. The fun he was having, the secrecy of the act Harry was performing to him made the scene so sinister. Ron was on the edge of cuming. He felt as if he was going to explode with passion. His dick was hard and red. He was going to cum in Harry's mouth. He wanted to save himself for later, but he could not. It felt so good.   
  
"Suck it hard Harry! Don't stop! Fuck ya! O...MY...GODDDDDD!"   
  
It happened so fast and lasted for only seconds, but those seconds were the best seconds in Ron's entire life.   
  
"Thanks Harry. It was fantastic. Now it's my turn love, now it's my turn."  
  
Ron said with a smile of delight escaping his lips.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yea." 


	3. Harry's Round

Sorry it took so long to post this I had writers block. So without further ado...   
  
Rated-R for sexual material and some language.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books that's all for J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3. Harry's Round  
  
Harry fell to the side of Ron and prepared his body for whatever would come next.  
  
"Ron, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Harry asked, his voice trembling with emotions and some fear.  
  
"Well I am to tired to make love, but I will give you a blowjob. Ok?"  
  
Ron spoke with hopefulness that Harry would be ok with that.   
  
"All right."  
  
Harry responded. The moment was sparking his mind and his nerve endings were flaming with passion for the sexy, lushes boy who was lying on top of his nude body. Harry prepared himself for Ron's warm, moist lips to touch the end of his firm cock. And then, for what seemed like decades, the delight of Ron's mouth touching his body flooded throw Harry's mass. The rhythmic way Ron's head moved as he gave Harry head was soothing. Harry moaned and gasped for air. The sensation was beating his heart and pumping his blood at 1000 mph. Harry was going to erupt with pleasure if Ron did not stop, but Harry did not want him to stop. No. Never. Ron must never stop.  
  
"Ohhhh Ron! Go! Keep going my love! Give it to me! Fuck ya! I love you! I love you! I am going to cum! God Ron! Go! Don't stop! You are mine! Suck hard on my big dick! Do you like it baby? Do you want it? Then have it! Have my hard cock! Make me cum in your mouth! AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
It happened. The ecstasy of the moment was bombing Harry's mind. He could not think. He could not breath. All that mattered to him was that Ron would never leave his side.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Never leave me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You were brilliant Ron. I love you."   
  
"I love you too Harry. I love you too."  
  
And the pair of them drifted off into sleep. The night was complete. It was magnificent. The gratification it placed on both of them was too great. They both fell asleep. It was easy for they both loved each other, and they both had each other. All of there fantasies had come true and they were at peace with the world.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke in the early morning hours and Ron, the love of his life was lying right next to him. Happily snoozing away with a slight smirk of exhilaration on his freckly face. Harry leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He awoke and said,  
  
"O Harry last night was great. Thank you."  
  
"No thank you Ron. You were awesome! And you think last night was great, wait till tonight my love. Wait till tonight."  
  
And with that Harry got up, dressed into his school robes, pecked Ron on the lips and left for his first class. Leaving Ron in a state of total confusion and upcoming excitement for tonight's festivities.   
  
Hope you all liked that. I know it's not much but, chapter 4 is coming up and it's going to be big. Title of chapter 4 is - Love, Lust, and Coming Out. 


	4. Love, Lust, and Coming Out

Ok, I am so sorry it took so long to write this I had writers block. Anyway I hope you all like it as much as I do, and I hope you all review because when you all review I can improve. And this chapter is long and the end of it has a HP/RW SLASH so if you do not like that don't read  
  
Rated- R for strong sexual content, and language  
  
I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series that is all for J.K. Rowling not me she owns everything Harry Potter so without further ado here is chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4. Love, Lust, and Coming Out  
  
The day began wonderfully for both Harry and Ron. It was like they could hold each other in their arms and kiss all they wanted without the fear of the other students making fun. They knew they could not really do this, but that did not stop then from thinking about it. The classes breezed by. Harry and Ron would sit next to each other in each class like they always do, but today was different. Today they were freer, they would hold hand, under the table of course, and rub there lags together, smiling. They never left each other's side. The pair was inseparable, undividable, and, underneath, love was blossoming like a newborn flower after pollination.   
  
At lunch they sat next to each other and exchanged looks of excitement. They did not eat much and Hermione became worried,  
  
"Are you to all right, your not sick are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. Just not hungry." Harry said, aware of how hot his face was getting under the interrogation from Hermione.   
  
"Yea, so piss off Hermione!" Ron half said, half yelled. Harry wished Ron would not yell at Hermione because he knew that Hermione was very smart and if you give her enough information she could figure stuff out very quickly.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you lose a boyfriend or something?" Hermione asked, then she said.  
  
"Wait a minute. O my god!" She gasped.   
  
"She knew. She knew. O shit she knew." Harry said in his mind over and over again, waiting for Hermione to lash at them both. But the lashings never came. Instead Hermione said,  
  
"O Harry, Ron congratulations. I am so happy for the both of you. And don't you two worry, I will not tell a soul." Hermione said on the verge of tears.   
  
"You mean your... ok with this?" Harry pondered.  
  
"Of course I am. I don't care about that stuff. I mean Harry it was kind of noticeable you were attracted to boys and Ron was your best friend and he has been openly gay for about three months now and..." Hermione stopped in   
  
mid-sentence seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"It is obvious that I am gay? People know?" Harry whispered in fear.  
  
"O no Harry. It is obvious to me because I can spot those things. No body else knows, I promise." Hermione said, calming Harry down.   
  
"O... good... thanks." Harry stammered as he talked. He was very nervous.   
  
"Hermione, thanks, you are a really great friend." Ron said, seeing Harry's nervousness and fear of the world knowing that he, Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who defeated the greatest dark wizard know in his world, was gay.  
  
"O don't mention it. I am just happy to see you two together. It is so cute." Hermione said with a bright smile on her face.   
  
"Well I must be off for my next class. O and I will not be seeing you two tonight because I will be in the library till five o'clock in the morning. I am making my study list for the O.W.L.'s." Hermione said.  
  
"O... Ok, see you." They both said blushing a bit at the thought of Hermione knowing there secret. And with that she was off and out of the Great Hall.   
  
"I guess we need to be off as well Harry. Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked wondering if his love was all right  
  
"Huh? Yea just fine, let's go. Don't want to be late." And with that the pair of them left their table and headed for there afternoon classes. Happiness returning into Harry's body as anticipation for tonight's event sprang into full view.   
  
The last two remaining classes went by with out hesitation. Harry really did not notice anything, but Ron. Yes Ron, the love of his life, the boy he loved. As the bell rang for the end of classes the pair of then ran up the stairs, into the corridor, said the password to the fat lady, climbed up the stairs to the dormitories and entered. Then they put down their books and sat on Ron's bed face to face. Harry spoke,  
  
"I am not in the mood right now, sorry, but we really don't have much time either. Let's go down and have dinner, then afterwards we can do it. I promise."   
  
"But Harry, if we wait till after dinner then all the other people will be back in the common room and in the dormitories getting ready for bed. How will we keep quit enough so they will not hear us?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I know they will be in the dormitories and the common room, but they will not be in the showers late at night. How does that sound, sex in the shower?" Harry said, his voice turning sexy towards the end.  
  
"O Harry that sounds so sexy. I love the idea." Ron said with a smile starching from ear to ear.   
  
"Good. Here's what we do, we wait in the common room till every one has gone off to sleep, then we go up to the showers and act like we are going to take separate showers before turning in. But then, we go into one and make love, the best love. Ok?" Harry asked growing hard from just the thought.  
  
"Ok." Ron said also growing hard. "Now lets go down to dinner. We don't want anybody to get suspicious."   
  
"Ok, lets go." Ron said happily. And the two of them exited the dormitory in a tight embrace.  
  
They entered the Great Hall minutes later and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The lovers were not really hungry, but they forced themselves to eat so they would not cause suspicion. Their eyes were kept on each other, smiling, flirting with their eyelashes. Ron could not take it anymore, he wanted Harry, wanted him now, not later, now. Then he began to calm down as he fantasized about what the two of them would do tonight in the shower. Finely the desert came. Harry picked up a bowl of pudding and Ron picked up a bowl of trickle tart, they both ate fast. Then, Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry, he smiled for Harry was eating his pudding in a very sexy way. He would take a spoon full of the divine chocolate treat and bring it up to his lips, o those beautiful lips, so sexy, so taunting to him. Then Harry would put the spoon in his mouth and suck on the treat in such a way Ron felt his dick grow and become as hard as a board. Ron taunted Harry with his desert too and Harry was   
  
turned-on so much be this that he was on the verge of cuming right there in the Hall, but Ron finished his afters and stopped, Harry became soft again. Eventually the tables cleared and the food-stuffed students filed into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase to their dormitories. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs together and went down a secret passage together. Here in the secret passage they were alone. And Harry pulled Ron into a passionate kiss of lust. They both enjoyed this, Harry tasting the aftertaste of trickle tart in Ron's mouth and Ron could taste the wonderful pudding that Harry ate so sexily. They kissed for a few minutes then when they finally got tired Ron said,  
  
"Harry, people are going to get suspicious if we do not head back to the dormitory."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
And they were off towards the common room happily in they own little dreamland of desire for one another.  
  
Two minutes later they entered the common room. It was almost empty for almost all the other students had gone off to bed. The remaining lot was a few fourth years finishing up some last-minute homework and one fifth year who was sitting in an armchair and reading a book called, Magic Throw Medieval Times. It was Dean Thomas.  
  
"Where have you lot been?" Dean asked curiously looking up from his book.  
  
"We ummm got held up. Snape wanted a word with us." Ron lied and Harry wondered if Dean could tell.  
  
"Snape?" said Dead inquisitively.  
  
"Yea. Wanted a word about homework, that stupid git. Still wasn't that bad, he was not that nasty." Ron said very smoothly and he could tell that Dean believed him for he smiled and went back to reading. Harry and Ron took seats in the back of the common room and started talking in whispers.  
  
"Harry, I love you and I want you now." Ron said in a deep, husky voice.  
  
"O Ron, you naughty thing, you will have me. You will have me all you want tonight in the shower, but you need to wait till then. Ok?" Harry said also in a deep, husky voice that made Ron shiver in pleasure.   
  
"Ok my love. Ok."   
  
The minutes passed. The forth years that were doing homework went passed the table that Ron and Harry were sitting to go to bed. Harry, who was sitting closer to them as they passed, herd them sniggering and looking at the pair of them as they went up to there dormitories. Harry told Ron and Ron said,  
  
"It is because of the way we are sitting, look."   
  
It was true they were sitting in a way that only couples would sit in. So they moved farther apart and waited for Dean to turn in. Finally, for what seemed like decades Dean smiled at them and headed up the stairs for the dormitory. Harry and Ron were now alone. They could do what ever they wanted to each other and no one would know. Ron pulled Harry into a passionate kiss of envy. They began robbing each other's semi-hard cocks till they were throbbing to escape the prison they were in. Harry and Ron kissed for minute and it was when Ron fell off his chair that Harry said,  
  
"Ron let's go I believe everybody's asleep now."  
  
"Ok." Ron whispered as if this was a secret mission.  
  
The lovers tiptoed up the staircase and into the dimly lit bathroom. Here they kissed some more and removed each others clothes until they were completely nude.   
  
"Ron, I have never had sex before. Don't be mad if I am terrible." Harry said nervously.  
  
"O Harry, shut up and kiss me." Ron said sexily, pulling Harry into an obsessive kiss of love. Then the lovers made there way into a shower stall and turned on the hot water. As soon as it hit there naked bodies that became erotically exited. Hugging, kissing, squeezing, heavy breathing, rubbing, touching, loving were just some of the things the boys were doing to each other. Then Ron laid down on the tiled floor, letting the hot water caress his nude body and said,  
  
"Harry, I want you to suck me hard. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Harry said kneeling in-between Ron's lags. Then he bent his head down and kissed the tip of Ron's stiff penis so that it quivered under Harry's warm breath. Harry then opened his mouth and allowed the shaft to slid into his humid chamber. Ron moaned and said,  
  
"O my God, Harry! Don't stop! Fuck! O fuck ya! Wait, wait Harry I don't want to cum in your mouth right now. We can do that later if you know what I mean?"   
  
"Ya. I know what you mean. Do me Ron. Do me hard." Harry said taking heavy breaths.  
  
"O Harry, I will." Ron said blissfully.  
  
They switched positions, Harry laid his back on the wet floor and Ron kneeled in-between Harry's legs. Before Ron entered he kissed Harry on the lips and moved down to his torso. Ron's hands gripped Harry's legs and he entered Harry's ass so quietly and smoothly that it was as if Ron had done this hundreds of times. As Ron's dick entered Harry they both grunted with pleasure. Harry was in the most pleasure he had ever been in and Ron was going insane with satisfaction. Harry spoke,  
  
"Jesus Ron fuck me hard! God cum in me! Cum! Fuck! Stick your hard cock up my tight ass! Fuck me harder Ron! God yes!"  
  
"O ya you like that?! You like that bitch?! Fuck, you like my hard dick in you?! O God I'm going to cum in you so hard! I'm going to... ya FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'M CUMING HARRY!" And it happened. Ron came just as Harry came, for Harry was jerking off as Ron fucked him.   
  
"O Ron that was fucking brilliant!" Harry whispered, lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Harry, you were awesome too!" Ron breathed pulling his hard, red cock out of Harry's ass and falling to the floor next to him.  
  
The two of them cured up. Letting the hot, misty water fall from the tap onto them. The moment was bliss. It was the best moment in both of their lives.  
  
"Harry, do you think we should come out and tell every body that we are lovers?" Ron asked nervously, but with a smile of calmness on his face.  
  
"I don't care anymore what people think, as long as we are together they cannot hurt us with there taunts." Harry said delightfully pulling Ron into an embrace of love.  
  
"Ok, then we will tell them tomorrow alright?" Ron spoke earnestly.  
  
"Alright my love, alright." Harry said peacefully. "We better head off to bed, we don't want to fall asleep here and drown."  
  
"Ok." Ron said. "Let's go."  
  
And they rose off the floor, turned off the tap, dried off, and went to their dormitory.  
  
"Let's sleep together tonight. We are going to tell them tomorrow anyway, so we might as well." Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Ok. Lets do it then." Harry said smiling at his love.  
  
And the pair dressed into there pajamas and cured up in Harry's four-poster. Ron pecked Harry on the lips and they laid together in a tight hug. But before they drifted off to sleep they heard a voice and the voice was from Dean Thomas saying,  
  
"Congratulations Harry and Ron, and good night."  
  
Harry and Ron flung opened their eyes and smiled at each other and said together,  
  
"Good night Dean, thanks for understanding."  
  
"No problem." Dean said.  
  
And the two lovers drifted off into a pleasurable night's sleep. Knowing that now they could take anything that was thrown at them. Anything.   
  
Hope everybody liked it. Please review and tell me what you all thought. Also this might be the last chapter in the story. If you want me to write more tell me in a review. I could write about what people thought of them being gay, but I do not know. You tell me if I should. Thanks MITCH 


End file.
